


From Thin Air

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Fucking, M/M, Making Love, Oral, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my darling Skye (superfanwoman) for help with the title of this chapter<br/>A little longer than I usually do for my drabbles.... but I wanted to give you the good stuff... (yes I mean you Skye :*)</p>
    </blockquote>





	From Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling Skye (superfanwoman) for help with the title of this chapter  
> A little longer than I usually do for my drabbles.... but I wanted to give you the good stuff... (yes I mean you Skye :*)

All Cas can think about is Dean fucking him. He wants him to grab him hard by the nape of his neck and throw him against the wall. To then crash his body against him, shoving him harder into the wall. Wants Dean's thigh to part his as he grinds his body against him, seeking the friction they both desperately desire. He want Dean's perfect pink lips to smash into his dry ones, kissing him brusingly hard, tongue thrusting into his mouth until they are both panting , gasping for air. Cas wants Dean to rip his clothes off and kiss lick and bite his way down his body, leaving a trail of marks that he will be able to see for days. So he can stand in front of the mirror and trace his fingers over them and remember...  
How Dean sank to his knees before him, lifting his leg over his shoulder before sucking his cock into his mouth, taking him down in one swallow. Leaving Cas so lost in his desire that he had to grab Dean by the hair just to be sure he didn't fall over. How Dean's dirty little mouth was able to make him feel so much pleasure that he was left speechless above him, moaning incoherently. Dean pulling him out of his mouth, licking lower until his tongue runs over Cas' sensitive opening, teasing only briefly before pushing a long digit into him making Cas gasp, tightening his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean stretching and opening him up until he begged Dean to "fuck me". How Dean looked at him with burning passion as he stood up, slamming their mouths together with a growl. Fingers digging deep into his ass as he rolls their hips together, Cas' sensitive cock rubbing against the course denim of Dean's jeans. "Dean" he moaned into his mouth and Dean pulled back eyes wild with lust, just before...  
Dean grabs Cas' shoulder flipping him around, his chest slamming into the wall and even though Cas has turned his head to the side, he cannot see Dean behind him, can no longer feel his touch. "Don't move" Dean growls as he tries turning his head more, a chill of anticipation running through his body. It seems like an eternity before he hears anything, and when he does, its the unmistakable click of a bottle being opened. Cas bites his lip to hold back the moan that builds in him. Another eternity passes as Cas waits the 30 seconds for Dean to touch him, and when he does Cas can no longer hold in the moan. Dean's cool, lube slicked fingers run over his opening, pushing into him with ease. Cas' body adjusts to the intrusion quickly, his ass pushing back onto his fingers greedily in no time. Which only serves to elicit a delicious laugh from Dean in his ear. Cas whimpers at the sudden loss of Dean's fingers, but doesn't have to wait long before he feels the hand one hand on his hip pulling him back, as the other hand pushes down on his back so he's braced against the wall with his ass sticking out. Cas once again tries to look back at Dean and feels a harsh smack on his ass when he does. A surge of pleasure and pain runs through his body and he's not sure how he's able to keep standing as his knees wobble. Suddenly Dean's touch is gone again, but before he can protest, Cas feels the tip of Dean's cock pressing into him, and nothing else in the world matters except this. The light burning pinch of his puckered hole stretching around Dean's thick cock sends chills through his body, and its too much and not enough all at the same time. He doesn't realize he isn't breathing until Dean slides all the way into him and he lets the air that's burning in his lungs out. Dean holds himself still, his thick cock filling him completely, but when Cas rolls his hips, Dean sets a brutal pace. Thrusting in and out of him with such force that Cas' fingers grasp at the wall for purchase, his chest slamming into the wall over and over. The hand on his hip grips him tightly, and Cas smiles knowing there will be bruises left for him to admire. Dean's other hand moves up his back into his hair, pulling his head back, his mouth licking and sucking on Cas' ear as he pants heavily. "Cas" Dean's ragged voice says as he almost viciously fucks him against the wall, making him bite his lip holding onto his orgasm. "Cas" he hears again, the passion leaving his voice, being replaced with concern and a hint of irritation. "CAS!"  
Cas blinks his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he looks at Dean across the table. He notices his hand is on his neck rubbing lightly and he quickly drops it into his lap. "hmm?" he manages  
"Where the hell did you go just then?" Dean asks  
"Just lost in thought I guess, did you need something?" Cas asks, he feels a light blush filling his cheeks as he realizes the dull ache he's feeling is his own erection.  
"just... No, never mind. You sure you're okay?" Dean asks leaning in a little. His eyes flick to Sammy at the end of the table. "Something you want to talk to me about?"  
Cas knows he's turning red, fearful of what he may have said as he was daydreaming about Dean, and those perfect lips on his... Cas shakes his head. "No, I'm fine, just going to go... Uh... Stretch my legs a little. This research is getting to me I guess" He stands up, thankful he still had his trench coat on, even more so that it's long enough to hide the very obvious bulge in his pants. He walks out of the library and down the hall, he may not need to sleep, but Sam and Dean had been insistent that he have his own room for when he was at the bunker with them, and right now, he was deeply grateful for that. He reaches his room, closing the door behind him and starts stripping his clothes off. He knows that if he just sits here and clears his mind that his erection will eventually go away. But the thoughts of Dean are too fresh in his mind, and he wants the release. He tosses his coat on the chair in the corner and kicks out of his shoes walking toward the bed loosening his tie. His shirt is half unbuttoned and he's reaching for his belt when he hears the door open behind him. He turns and his blue eyes meet Dean's green ones.  
"Cas, I...." Dean starts, coming to a halt as his eyes roam down Cas' body.  
Cas doesn't know what to do his hands frozen at his belt as his cock twitches at the sight of Dean in his room. "Dean?" he asks softly and Dean's eyes snap back up to meet his.  
Cas swears he sees a small smile pull at the corner of Dean's mouth. "I..." Dean starts, pausing a moment to swallow. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed off, and now I can see why. I should go, leave you to... uh.... It..." Dean licks his lips as his eyes once again flick to where Cas' hands are, then back up to his face, but he makes no move to leave.  
Cas stares at Dean unsure what to do, he isn't leaving and the way he's looking at him, Cas swears if he doesn't stop, he's going to cum in his pants. He takes a breath, "Dean can you ... Um..."  
Dean pushes the door closed behind him and takes a bold move toward Cas, and Cas is certain this must still be a dream, but people who are dreaming don't know that they are dreaming right? Dean is taking another step toward him, and Cas feels his heart racing in his chest. "Cas... Can I ..." He says softly coming to a stop before him, tongue flicking over his lips as he one again looks down at Cas' hands on his belt.  
Cas is searching Dean's face for any indication of how real this is, is he really here in his room with him right now? His mind flashes to his fantasy of wanting Dean to slam him against the wall. Of Dean's lips of his, his hands running over his body... Cas isn't sure how long he is lost in the fantasy this time, but he is pulled into the now when he feels Dean's hands on his, moving them from his belt. "Dean" he says, barely more than a whisper.  
"Cas? I want to touch you..." Dean says, his eyes pleading as his fingers unbuckle his belt and then move to his pants opening them slowly. Cas casts his eyes down, afraid if he looks at Dean whatever spell has been cast will break. Dean's finger hooks under his chin lifting his face, green meeting blue with burning passion. "Can I touch you?" he asks, and Cas simply nods his head. "Tell me Cas, can I touch you?"  
"please Dean, please ... I want to feel your hands on me " Cas breathes, his heart racing faster as Dean smiles at him.  
Dean slides his hands down, pushing Cas' trousers and briefs to the floor at their feet. He then runs his hands over his shoulders, dropping his shirt to the floor. Dean takes a step back looks at Cas from head to toe and Cas suddenly feels the urge to run, hide, pretend this never happened. But there's a hunger in Dean's eye that keeps him standing where he is. "you're more beautiful than I imagined Cas." Dean says softly.  
Cas blushes, ducking his head. "Don't tease me Dean"  
Dean takes Cas' hand pulling him closer. "I would never" he says sincerely as he slides a hand around Cas' back pulling their bodies together, their mouths less than an inch apart. "Let me show you" Dean whispers just before pressing his lips to Cas' and Cas swears he sees fireworks.

Cas just wants Dean to fuck him, but thats not what he gets.  
Dean kisses Cas' with a slow passion that leaves them both panting for air when he pulls away. He smiles softly, running his hands over Cas' body. "I've wanted to touch you for so long Cas" Dean says looking into his eyes.  
Cas smiles shyly leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean's. "I want you to, I need you to." He says kissing him again. "I need to feel you" he bites his lip, eyes flicking down to the front of Deans jeans then back up. "All of you"  
Cas hears a growl at the back of Dean's throat as he presses their bodies together, walking them backward, until Cas' legs catch on the bed and they are both falling onto it. Dean's hands slowly run over Cas' body as he kisses his jaw and down his throat. A shutter runs through Cas' body as Dean's thumb grazes his nipple and Dean smiles against his skin, running it over again and again until Cas moans arching his back into Dean's touch. "You like that?" Dean asks, his teeth lightly grazing over his collarbone, as his mouth moves down to his other nipple. Dean's tongue swirls around the sesitive flesh and Cas' moan is enough of an answer that Dean doesnt stop. He licks and sucks his nipple until its a hard nub and then he takes it gently between his teeth, biting gently.  
Cas' fingers grasp at the sheets on the bed, back arching again as he moans Deans name. "More... ngh... Dean.. please... more" Dean smiles looking up at Cas as his mouth trails farther down his body and Cas' breath catches in his throat as Dean wraps his long fingers around his throbbing cock.  
His hand holds just tightly enough to move it to the side as dean runs his tongue down his thigh, sucking a deep red mark. Cas' hips buck up into Dean's touch, his head rolling back as a low groan escapes him. Dean's mouth moves over, his tongue lightly running over Cas' balls and a choked "Dean!" escapes Cas this time, which only seems to encourage Dean further as he sucks them into his mouth. When Dean pulls back, Cas' balls sliping from his mouth with a loud pop, Cas looks down at him.  
Dean looks up, his green eyes lust blown "So beautiful Cas." he says before lifting Cas' leg over his shoulder, exposing the puckered pink flesh.  
"Dean" Cas breathes just before Dean runs his tongue over his hole, slowly pushing inside of him. Cas' back arches off the bed as he throws his head back, fingers still grasping and pulling at the bed sheets. Dean licks and sucks at Cas' rim, his tongue pushing in and swirling around, drivng Cas mad with pleasure. Cas holds his breath as Dean slowly slides a finger into him and when he rolls his hips fro more, Dean is eager to give it to him, pumping and scissoring, stretching him open until Cas is Chanting Deans name. "Dean... please... " He begs, pushing his ass back onto Dean's fingers.  
Dean pulls his fingers free, his body sliding up Cas'. He places a hand into Cas' hair holding his head as he kisses him deeply before standing up off the bed.  
Cas looks at him wide eyed as he takes off his clothes. His eyes going straight to Dean's hard thick cock bobbing between his legs as Dean kicks off his pants and boxer briefs. Cas sits up on the bed reaching out to Dean, pulling him close as his mouth latches onto his cock, taking him in completely. This time it's Dean who moans with pleasure as Cas bobs his head up and down his length. Deans fingers weave into his hair as he pulls Cas' head back, mouth sliding off his cock with a pop. Dean leans in kissing Cas' now red and wet lips, pushing him forward as they lay back on the bed. Dean fits himself between Cas' legs and grinds their hips togther, cocks sliding agaist each other. They both moan into the kiss, Cas' hand sliding around deans body to his ass, fingers digging in.  
Cas pulls fromt he kiss, looking into Dean's eyes. "Fuck me" he says barely more than a whisper.  
Dean shakes his head, "I'm going to do more than that " he says running his hand down Cas' body, pulling his leg up and he sits back. Dean grabs a small bottle of lube, seemingly from thin air and snaps the lid open, squirting a generous amount onto his cock, rubbing it all over before pressing his fingers into Cas with ease. Cas bites his lip holding back a moan. Dean's other hand grabs Cas' chin making him looks at him. "Dont' hold back, I want to hear you" he says crooking a finger and grazing Cas' prosatate for the first time.  
Cas doesn't hold back, lettting out the dirtiest moan as he rolls his hips back onto Dean's hand. "Dean!... ungh... more... I ... nnn..need more..... please!"  
Dean once agian pulls his fingers away and Cas lets out a little whimper at the loss. But soon he feels the thick head of Dean's cock pressing against his hole and he lets out another moan. He feels the pinching burn as Dean slowly guides his cock into him. Cas holds his breath until Dean slides all the way in. They both breathe together, faces mere inches apart as they look into each others eyes. Cas' tries to relax, letting his body adjust to the intrusion, Deanis bigger than he imagined, and it takes him longer than he'd like. But all of a sudden the pinching pain is gone and the pleasure sets in. Cas moans as he rolls his hips into Dean, who in turn closes his eyes and moans as his hips slowly start rocking their bodies together.  
Dean sets a slow steady pace and Cas is torn between being in complete bliss, and desperately wanting more. He runs his hands over Dean's body grabbing scratching pulling their bodies together. "Oh Dean..." he moans softly as Dean kisses down his neck, leaving little love bites along his collarbone. Dean takes Cas' nipple into his mouth, worrying the already sensitive flesh causing Cas to arch his back off the bed. The shift in his body also enables Dean's cock to graze across his prostate, forcing a shuttering moan out of Cas. Seeingly encouraged by the new whimpering noises falling from Cas' lips Dean thrusts harder into him, nailing his prostate each time. While his thrusts are harder, his pace is still slow and when Cas reaches down trying to grab his own cock, Dean swats his hand away, wrapping his own long fingers around his hot erection, pumping slowly with his thrusts.  
Not knowing what to do with his hands Cas runs them through his own hair, back arching off the bed as Dean brings him closer to orgasm. The heat pooling in his stomach and he holds onto it, not wanting this to ever stop. Dean leans forward, hips studdering in their slow but hard thrusts. "Let go baby, I've got you.... Come with me" Dean says softly in his ear.  
Cas does as Dean tells him, his orgasms ripping wildly through his body. "UNGH OH DEAN!!!" He cries out as his cock spurts thick white streaks across their stomachs, he screams Dean's name again as Dean thrusts hard into him, moaning and releasing his own load deep inside Cas.  
"Cas..." Dean mutters as he slowly pulls out of him, his breath ragged.  
Cas lets out a soft whimper at the loss of Dean's cock in his ass. He wraps his arms around Dean, afraid that at any second he's going to wake from this dream. But that doesn't happen, Dean kisses him softly as they both catch their breath. Cas smiles looking into his green eyes. "Dean?" Cas says  
"Yes my angel?" Dean replies, running his hand through Cas' hair.  
"Can we do that again?" He asks  
Dean laughs "I think that can be arranged" he says kissing Cas' collarbone  
"Dean?" Cas says again.  
"hmm?" Dean hums against his skin  
"next time..."  
"Yea?" Dean says looking up into Cas' eyes.  
"I want you to fuck me... hard...against the wall" Cas says  
Dean's eyes go wide before a cocky smiles spreads across his lips. "I can definitely do that" he says with a low growl as he kisses him hard.  
Before he knows what's happening Dean has him off the bed and thrown against the wall, his body crashing into him as his thigh spread's Cas' legs apart, grinding their hips together. Dean smashing their mouths together so hard Cas can taste blood. 'Finally" Cas thinks as Dean grabs his hair pulling his head back and sinking his teeth into his neck.


End file.
